


Show Your Moves

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is my useless bisexual son and I just want him to be happy okay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: In which Dimitri wins the White Heron Cup and Claude refuses to stop teasing him about his swaying hips.  Extremely useless spoiler-free MLM fluff, because I am made of sappiness and trash.





	Show Your Moves

'Nice moves, Dimitri.'

'Oh, goddess, no...' The prince of Faerghus was turning positively redder than Edelgard's cloak, and was beginning to shield his face behind his hands. His partner, of course, just took this as an opportunity to lean in and tease him some more.

'I have to say, I'm kinda surprised you actually _won_. I didn't think you had the patience for all that delicate stuff- _Actually_...' Claude smirked, suppressing a cheeky little laugh as he recalled just how _fierce _a dancer Dimitri had proven himself. 'Now that that I think about it, maybe, "Delicate"'s not the right word.'

'Claaaude,' Dimitri whined, head falling from his hands towards the dining table. 'Please stop...'

'You know, I thought for sure Manuela was gonna vote for the Eagles _buuut _I guess she must've seen something special in those _swaying hips _of yours.'

The prince leapt to his feet with a start, tripping over his words before he even got them out of his mouth. 'I wa-what-was-no-noa-tha-can-you- _I was not_\- Weren't- Sway- N- _Arrghhhh!_' ... And then immediately started slumping back down into his seat once he rose high enough to lock eyes with Claude, catch one of those ridiculously, heart-breakingly charming smiles of his, and shrink back down into an embarrassed little mess of red, blue, and black. '... Wasn't swaying...'

'Your Princeliness, _please_,' Claude took an adjacent seat and leaned against the blushing boy, stealing a fork from the table and helping himself to a corner of the royal's cake. 'You were - _Mmm_ \- most _definitely_ swaying. Kinda threw me off my own performance.'

Dimitri sighed, finally finding the strength to peek out from between his fingers. 'I apologise...'

'For _what?_' The Alliance's heir nearly burst out laughing. 'Dimitri, I haven't seen anyone move like that before. It was like a whirling firestorm of desire and passion and... and ass.'

Claude swore he saw Dimitri's head spin round like an owl's.

'First my hips and now my-my _posterior-?!_'

Oh, goddess, he called it _that? _This boy was so cute, how could Claude not start to crack there?

'Are-Are you actually subjecting me to this humiliation? _In the dining hall?_'

'Come on, Dimitri, you've got to be used to it by now. It's not like half the monastery didn't turn up to watch you dominate the contest, and the other half hasn't been talking up a storm about how disappointed they are to have missed out on the Heavenly Hips-'

'I sincerely hope you haven't been calling them _that_ to everyone!'

'Not me,' Claude stopped, taking a moment to make a quick glance at Marianne from across the dining hall. 'Let's just say your little dance routine brought out a side to some people they didn't even know they had. On that note, you should probably avoid the Deer classroom for a bit...'

Dimitri's face began turning from red to white, his voice losing much of its earlier indignant strength and taking on a much mousier quality. 'Is that why there have been so many... you know... _gazes_. I've felt like prey thrown to a pack of hungry wolves all week.'

'Probably, but don't you worry - I'll protect you.' Claude punctuated his declaration by leaning over to the prince's face and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

'How sweet,' Dimitri tried to suppress a smile, wanting to at least try to match his partner wit-for-wit. 'Will that be from five or ten feet away?'

'Hey,' he winked. 'I've got to be able to maintain a strategic distance to know how well the plan's going.'

'"Plan"?' Dimitri raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'Why do I feel less like a protectorate and more like bait, or a distraction, in this particular scenario?'

'To be fair, you _are _pretty distracting. So am I - it's why we're so good together.'

'_Really?_ How do you figure?'

Claude gave a little laugh through a wily grin and, radiating pure confidence, simply said, 'Because, at this rate, you're gonna be late for sword practice with Teach-'

'_What?!_' Dimitri shot up from his seat like a bolt of lightning, racing for the exit with an echoing manta of, 'Professor - I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Naturally, every student in the dining hall immediately stopped eating - their eyes fixing firmly on the prince's hindquarters as he raced off to find his mentor.

'... In about ten minutes,' Claude finished his sentence to the ether, also fixating on his partner while lazily trying to spear another mouthful of his abandoned dessert. It wasn't until his fork hit solid wood that he realised it had been swiped from right under his nose by a very unimpressed-looking Lysithea.

'You are so ungrateful,' she glared, munching openly on the stolen confectionery in what was Claude recognised was _probably _an effort to assert dominance over the conversation but, this being Lysithea, just ended up looking like a grouchy kid stuffing her face with stolen sweets.

'That boy - _omph _\- is so sweet on you, yet - _mmpfh _\- you insist on tormenting him like this. Do you just enjoy making him - _nrmph_ \- squirm or something?'

'C'mon, with a boy that cute, how can I _not?_'


End file.
